


Party Favor

by solsikkepop



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gangbang, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Size Difference, i'm going to hell i'm going to hell i'm going to h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsikkepop/pseuds/solsikkepop
Summary: Sharing is caring.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin, Jerry Lewis/Frank Sinatra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Party Favor

**Author's Note:**

> For all the wild children on the M&L fanworks server
> 
> (Sidenote for IRL bros: Katie and John, for the love of Christ please do not read this.)

By the time the fifth man finished and slipped out, Jerry was a little tired but no worse for wear. His legs burned where they'd spent so long held up, his hands gripping the backs of his knees to spread himself wide open for use. There were eight men in total, some who were strangers and others he knew well, like Frank and Sam and, of course, Dean, who was lounging fully clothed on the sofa at the foot of the bed, smoking and looking positively serene. There was a noticeable bulge tenting the front of his slacks but these last few hours he'd made no move to tend to it one way or the other, and it was quietly driving Jerry wild.

Breathing hard, Jer caught Dean's smoldering gaze as the men took a moment to re-arrange themselves. Eyes locked on his, Dean smiled that tender, wicked smile reserved only for him, and winked. Jerry's heart skipped a beat.

It was Frank's turn now. 

When the crooner climbed up to him his face was a little flushed and he had one of those devilishly handsome half-grins tugging up one corner of his mouth, which he promptly pressed to Jerry's own with enough passion and force to elicit a little groan from him. Jerry could feel the heat of Frank's massive erection pressing into his hip like a brand and it made him squirm.

"Ain't this just a treat," Frank murmured dreamily when they parted. He glanced back at Dean on the sofa. "I owe your daddy big time for this one, Jer."

If not for the foresight of the cock ring slipped on him at the start ("You're an excitable little slut, it'll do you good to learn some fucking patience"), Jerry could've come right there just from hearing Dean referred to that way. He let his head fall back in bliss.

"Think I want you on all fours, baby," Frank was saying, running a hand down Jerry's stomach. "How's that sound? I want Dean to see your face when I'm pounding that sweet little ass open."

Jerry nodded feverishly and hoisted himself up, clambering to the end of the bed on his hands and knees while Frank re-positioned himself behind him. His own neglected cock bobbed beneath him, hot and full and deliciously sore, but he didn't dare touch it. 

He heard the pop of a cap and the momentary shock of cold jelly and was silently grateful Frank had the consideration to provide some extra slide for this; the other men he'd fucked tonight hadn't exactly been small and had left him sufficiently wet, but jizz could only go so far as a lubricant where special cases like Frank Sinatra were concerned. The thing was a beast, and Jerry was about to feel its wrath for the first time.

Heart pounding, Jerry kept his eyes on Dean while Frank circled the thick, blunt head of his cock teasingly around his hole. Then, agonizingly slowly, Frank breached him, sinking in inch by endless inch, stretching Jerry wide open with a burn that was at once electrifying and unbearable. Jerry bit his lip against the pain and held Dean's gaze as Frank pushed in to the hilt, his slender hips connecting with the back of Jer's thighs with a resounding slap like the click of a lock sliding home. Dean was leaning forward in his seat now, eyes heavy-lidded, full of love and curiosity. Frank's fingers dug into his hips.

"Ah. Fuck, Dean," Frank groaned, one hand kneading a generous asscheek. "He's had what, five? Six different cocks pumping him full all night? And he's still tight as a fuckin virgin. God damn. There more where this kid came from?"

Dean laughed. That loud, beautiful, hearty laugh that was like church bells ringing in the summer dawn. Even on his hands and knees with a foot and a half of dick shoved clear up his ass, Jerry's stomach fluttered at the sheer romance of Dean's delight.

"Naw, _paesano_," Dean replied. "Afraid he's one of a kind. But you're welcome to take him out for a spin now and then, if you ask us nicely."

Chuckling, Frank pulled back minutely and thrust forward again. Shocked, Jerry's hands instinctively flew out to grip the sheets. 

"Whoa, whoa," Frank said. "You good down there, kid?"

Jerry glanced over his shoulder at him and nodded.

"I'm-I'm fine," he gasped. "It's just so... much... dick."

Frank threw his head back and guffawed, pulled out a little bit more and shoved back in. Then again, and again. Soon he'd built up a steady motion and most of the pain had subsided. The room had fallen silent now, save for the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin and Jerry's high-pitched little moans that squeaked out whenever Frank's cock dragged over his prostate. 

"Fuck," Frank whispered hoarsely, looking down in awe at where they were joined. "_Fuck_. There's enough spooge in this kid to stagger a French whore. Come here and look at this, Dean."

Dean was up and across the room immediately. Jer couldn't see them well in this position, but he felt Frank pause momentarily and pull out a little.

Dean made an appreciative noise in his throat.

"I'm fuckin _covered_ in it," Frank declared. Then he shoved his cock back in, hard and rough enough to make Jer yelp. "_Fuck_ that's sexy."

"Oh yeah," Dean purred. He leaned down, his lips brushing Jerry's ear as Frank began thrusting in earnest. "And every time he pulls out he just shoves it all deeper inside you, doesn't he? You like the way that feels, baby? All that cum in you?" 

His tongue flicked out over the shell of Jerry's ear and he nearly cried out, but Frank had picked up the pace and was fucking into him like a piston now, the skin of his hips and balls slapping loudly against Jer and driving the air clean out of him. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut, let his mouth hang open in a silent scream of ecstasy and agony while his body shook helplessly with the force of Frank's desire. 

After an eternity Jer wasn't completely sure he wanted to end, Frank swore and blew his load, cock buried deep. Jerry felt the white-hot burst of it inside him and suddenly wanted desperately to come himself. 

Gasping, Frank slid wetly free and sat back on his haunches as Jer collapsed on his side, exhausted. After a moment of awed, breathless silence, he felt someone lay a curious hand on his rump.

"Boy be lucky if he can sit for a week after this," came Sammy's amused voice, and the whole room erupted in laughter. Grinning and strangely proud of himself, Jerry buried his burning face in the crook of his arm. 

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to use the word "smirk," it vexes me.
> 
> Farewell, friends! I'll see you all at the deli counter in Hell!


End file.
